


Ahjussi?

by searchtheuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchtheuniverse/pseuds/searchtheuniverse
Summary: Após ser chamado de ahjussi por um dos amigos de seu filho de seis anos, Kim Junmyeon começa a entrar numa crise de meia-idade precoce, sobrando para o seu marido, Sehun, o árduo trabalho de lidar com Junmyeon passando por diversas mudanças, incluindo descolorir o cabelo no meio da madrugada.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Ahjussi?

**Author's Note:**

> **Plot #112**  
>    
> Olá, gente! Veio humildemente apresentar minha história que me custou muito para sair, mas que eu gostei muito de escrever, porque me deu a oportunidade de escrever algo leve e divertido e bem fluff, do jeito que eu gosto. Obrigada à pessoa que doou esse plot, ele me conquistou e eu adorei desenvolver meu shipp favorito como "pais e maridos caóticos", hehe. Obrigada também à equipe do EXOlipse, que foi mega atenciosa e compreensiva, e está sendo muito competentes na construção desse projeto, que é uma iniciativa super legal. AO3 é meu mundo e merece ser panfletado e popularizado.
> 
> Só um disclaimer: o uso do coreano na fic não é totalmente preciso e provavelmente foi inadequado, meu conhecimento da língua é superficial e eu adaptei o que a gente já conhece só para conveniência do plot.
> 
> Espero que gostem! 🥰

— Papai! — Doyoung gritou, correndo em direção ao pai, que o esperava com os braços abertos. Junmyeon abaixou-se para pegar seu filho nos braços quando ele correu em sua direção vindo do palco. 

— Dodo! Ah, você foi ótimo! — Ergueu-o no ar, rodopiando com o garoto, fazendo-o risadinhas adoráveis.

— Papai, me viu lutando com o monstro? — O menino exclamou com sua voz animada de criança, os olhinhos brilhando com empolgação. Junmyeon abriu um sorriso, seu coração se enchendo de ternura como acontecia sempre que via Doyoung tão feliz.

— Eu vi, sim — Junmyeon respondeu, batendo o dedo na ponta do nariz do garoto. — Você acabou com ele! É o príncipe guerreiro mais corajoso que eu já vi!

— Papai! — Doyoung choramingou, fazendo uma careta quando Junmyeon o abraçou ainda mais forte e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, o _gat'_ caindo ao tentar se desvencilhar do aperto do pai. 

— Cuidado, ou você vai sufocar nosso filho — A voz familiar de Sehun se fez ouvir, uma mão pousando no ombro de Junmyeon. O mais velho se ergueu, sorrindo para o marido, de pé ao seu lado, elegante em sua camisa azul celeste para dentro da calça social.

Sehun abraçou Doyoung, dando tapinhas afetuosos de aprovação na cabeça do garoto antes de colocar o chapéu de novo nela. — Você foi ótimo, Dodo.

— _Bigado_ , papai! — Doyoung abraçou a perna de Sehun, que se inclinou para abraçar o filho, beijando o topo dos cabelos do filho enquanto Junmyeon os observava afetuosamente. — Não foi maneiro quando eu lutei com o monstro?

— Foi muito maneiro. Até eu fiquei com medo de você. Seu pai chorou no final — Sehun respondeu, apontando para Junmyeon com um sorriso travesso. Doyoung arregalou os olhos, espantado.

— Sério, papai?

— Não! — Junmyeon retrucou, olhando feio para Sehun. — Meus olhos ficaram sensíveis quando acenderam as luzes, foi isso...

Sehun ergueu uma sobrancelha, colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros do marido. — Claro, querido, foi isso. Não foi porque o princípe salvou o reino dos monstros...

O momento foi interrompido pelo grito empolgado de Doyoung. — Jungwoo! — O garoto correu na direção de outro menino da mesma idade, de olhos grandes e inocentes, vestindo um hanbok como o de Doyoung. O rosto dele se iluminou em um sorriso quando ouviu o amigo chamar seu nome, indo imediatamente ao seu encontro. Sehun e Junmyeon foram atrás de Doyoung, enquanto Jungwoo era seguido por Doyeon, a professora de Doyoung e Jungwoo, e por um homem de olhos calorosos e sorriso felino, que segurava a mão de uma mulher de cabelos escuros e pele clara. 

— Meninos, vocês não deveriam correr assim vestindo um _hanbok_ — O homem comentou, sem nenhum traço de repreensão em seu tom, um sorriso divertido curvando os lábios felinos enquanto falava com os dois garotos. Ele se voltou para os dois homens que também observavam os dois garotos tagarelando alegremente sobre o monstro que tinham acabado de derrota na peça. — Vocês devem ser os pais de Doyoung! 

— Junmyeon-ssi, Sehun-ssi, esses são os pais de Jungwoo, Kim Jongdae e Kim Sunyoung — Doyeon apresentou-os. un curvou-se educadamente em cumprimento, e Jongdae estendeu a mão para apertar a de Junmyeon e Sehun, sorrindo alegremente. 

— É um prazer conhecer vocês! Dá para ver de quem Doyoung puxou o carisma. Ele foi tão bom na peça!

— Como se diz, Dodo? — Junmyeon colocou as mãos no ombros do filho, que se curvou e agradeceu timidamente. — Na verdade, nada desse talento dramático vem de mim, mas sim de Sehun.

— Culpado — Sehun deu de ombros, fazendo os demais rirem. — Jungwoo não fica para trás. Ele canta muito bem.

— Isso ele também herdou do pai — Sunyoung pôs a mão no braço do marido, que sorriu carinhosamente para ela. 

— Não contem às outras crianças, mas esses dois são os meus alunos mais promissores no coral — Doyeon revelou, com um sorrisinho conspiratório. — Eles têm um dom.

Sehun e Junmyeon se entreolharam, sorrindo orgulhosos. Era sempre uma sensação boa para os pais saber que o filho estava indo bem nos projetos, fazendo algo que gostava e cultivando seu talento.

— O coral e o teatro são ótimos para Jungwoo, ele era tão tímido antes e agora finalmente está se soltando mais — Jongdae comentou. — Nós ficamos com medo de que ele não se adaptasse, mas ele está indo bem e fez amigos ótimos como o Doyoung aqui.

— Esse aí sempre foi extrovertido e conversador. — Sehun sorriu na direção do filho. — É capaz de fazer amizade até com uma porta. Que bom que eles encontraram um ao outro.

— Não é? Jungwoo aqui também é um ótimo companheiro para o Dodo — Junmyeon respondeu, sorrindo gentilmente para o garoto, que piscou timidamente os olhos pela franja que caía sobre a testa. — Jungwoo-ah, obrigada por cuidar do nosso Dodo. Você tem uma voz muito bonita! Está convidado para nos visitar e brincar lá em casa. Nós podemos pedir pizza, vai ser divertido. O que acha? 

Doyoung sorriu, os dentinhos da frente salientes à mostra quando ele sorriu, pulando e exclamando “sim, sim, sim” animadamente com a proposta do pai. O garoto ergueu os olhos para os pais, buscando aprovação, e eles assentiram, com sorrisos nos rostos e encorajando-o a agradecer. 

— Legal! — O menino respondeu, sorrindo e curvando-se de modo fofo para Junmyeon. — Obrigado por me convidar, _ahjussi_.

Junmyeon ficou mudo por um momento, chocado e pego de surpresa com o tratamento. Jungwoo o tinha chamado de… senhor? Como se ele fosse um vovô? Ele piscou algumas vezes, atordoado, ouvindo uma risadinha divertida partindo de Sehun ao seu lado e a voz de Sunyoung repreendendo o filho. — Jungwoo-ah! Você deve usar hyung, nós já te ensinamos isso… 

— Mas, mamãe… ele não é... — Jungwoo sussurrou incerto para a mãe, olhando Junmyeon de cima a baixo. Junmyeon nunca se sentiu mais intimidado por um olhar — quanto mais vindo de uma criança. Sunyoung soprou um discreto _shiu_ para o filho, impedindo que o menino terminasse a frase, mas não foi difícil adivinhar o que ele tinha pensado. _Ele não é meio… velho?_

— Por favor, perdoem ele por isso. Jungwoo tem dificuldade com os honoríficos… acreditam que esses dias ele tentou chamar a tia dele de _unnie_?

Os adultos riram, comentando como Jungwoo era fofo. Junmyeon sacudiu a cabeça, ainda aturdido com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele soltou uma risadinha, tentando levar na esportiva, mas algo desconfortável pesava em seu estômago. Jongdae sorria, pequenas rugas surgindo nos cantos dos olhos.

— Acho que vamos precisar de mais uma aula, Sunyoung. — O homem brincou, desarrumando os cabelos de Jungwoo afetuosamente. — Obrigado pelo convite, pessoal. Nós devemos sair juntos também qualquer dia desses!

Os casais se despediram, cada um levando seus filhos para casa, com promessas de se encontrarem mais vezes e marcar passeios no parque e saídas para jantar.

No caminho para casa, Junmyeon ficou anormalmente quieto. Enquanto Sehun dirigia, ele geralmente escutava, rindo e comentando sobre as histórias da escola que Doyoung contava no banco de trás, falando sobre a escola. Daquela vez ele apenas assentiu distraidamente, como se estivesse com a cabeça em outro lugar. Sehun revezava entre prestar atenção em Doyoung pelo retrovisor e olhar de relance para Junmyeon, mas o marido não disse nada. Ele concluiu que Junmyeon devia estar cansado, e tentou dirigir mais rápido para que pudessem chegar em casa logo e terem um tempo só para eles depois de um longo dia.

_____________

Junmyeon ergueu os olhos do tablet em suas mãos para Sehun quando o marido entrou, voltando do quarto de Doyoung depois de ter colocado o filho na cama. 

— Ele já dormiu? Que rápido. — Junmyeon questionou

— Sim — Sehun respondeu, recostando-se na cama ao lado de Junmyeon. — Lutar com monstros gasta muita energia, sabe?

Junmyeon sorriu de leve, tirando os óculos colocando-os na mesa de cabeceira, e esfregou os olhos. Sehun franziu a testa, voltando o olhar para o marido. Ele ainda parecia distraído e mais quieto do que o normal. Junmyeon não costumava falar quando alguma coisa o incomodava, mas em quase dez anos de relacionamento, Sehun tinha aprendido a ler os sinais no rosto dele: um vinco mais profundo entre as sobrancelhas, o jeito como ele mordia os lábios e mordia a parte de dentro da bochecha.

— Você tá bem? — Sehun perguntou, perscrutando o rosto do homem ao seu lado. Junmyeon piscou, olhando de volta para o marido. O canto dos lábios dele se ergueu em um sorriso, o que ele reservava só para Sehun. Ele pegou a mão do marido na sua, o polegar acariciando os nós dos dedos de Sehun.

— Hm-hmm — Junmyeon assentiu, nem um pouco convincente para Sehun. — Só dando uma olhada em umas planilhas que me enviaram do trabalho. 

— Chatice — Sehun apertou o botão de bloquear a tela do aparelho, deixando-o junto dos óculos de Junmyeon na mesa, e aproximou-se do marido. — Ainda tá cedo. Que tal a gente fazer uma coisa divertida? Hm? — O mais novo ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, acariciando a bochecha do outro. Junmyeon deu uma risadinha, beijando a palma da mão de Sehun em sua bochecha.

— Como você não fica cansado, hein? — ele perguntou, em tom divertido. Sehun rolou os olhos. /p>

— Só você se cansa aqui, idoso — O rapaz retrucou. A provocação inocente teria feito Junmyeon rir, mas dessa vez ele não disse nada, sentindo novamente aquele peso em seu estômago.

Sehun inclinou-se para beijar a boca do marido, suspirando suavemente quando os lábios macios macios de Junmyeon encontraram os seus. Sendo pais que eu trabalhavam fora e faziam questão de estar cem por cento na vida do filho, era difícil encontrar um tempo só para eles. Era preciso aproveitar quando havia a oportunidade, motivo pelo qual Sehun não perdeu tempo em sentar no colo de Junmyeon e intensificando o beijo, chupando a língua e sugando os lábios do marido, mordiscando de leve. As mãos de Junmyeon seguraram firmemente seu quadril, deixando Sehun ainda mais excitado. Desceu os beijos da boca para o pescoço do rapaz, sentindo o cheiro do perfume dele, chupando de leve a pele do marido. Sehun estava com saudades daquilo…

— Eu pareço velho pra você? — A voz de Junmyeon, de repente, cortou a névoa dos pensamentos obscenos de Sehun e levando-o a parar o que estava fazendo. Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar para o marido, que olhava para ele de um jeito preocupado e ansioso. 

— Hein? Claro que não. Eu estava só brincando. — Sehun respondeu, espantado, presumindo que Junmyeon estivesse se referindo à provocação que tinha feito antes. Porém, o marido balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio.

— Não, não tô perguntando por isso — Ele murmurou, mexendo em um fio solto do lençol e parecendo anormalmente distraído de novo. Sehun estreitou os olhos. 

— Então por quê? Você tá estranho desde que a gente voltou da escola. Anda, me diz o que é — Sehun retorquiu. Crispou os lábios, incomodado por não saber por que Junmyeon estava agindo daquele jeito e talvez _um pouco_ irritado pelo marido ter interrompido a sessão de amassos que ele tinha iniciado. 

Junmyeon suspirou, coçando a nuca, os fios da franja escura caindo sobre a testa. — Eu tô pensando… no amiguinho do Doyoung. No jeito como ele se referiu a mim. 

— Por que você está pensando nisso? — Sehun perguntou, franzindo a testa em confusão. Junmyeon o encarou, exasperado.

— Você não ouviu quando estávamos lá? — O rapaz replicou. — Ele me chamou de… senhor. _Ahjussi_.

Sehun então se lembrou do erro cometido pelo adorável Jungwoo e de como a mãe do menino ficou atrapalhada no momento. Uma piadinha mordaz já estava na ponta da sua língua, mas algo na atitude do marido fez com que ele se contivesse. 

— Junmyeon, você ouviu o que os pais dele disseram. Ele só não aprendeu a usar as palavras certas ainda — Ele respondeu, na tentativa de aplacar o marido, embora ele não estivesse entendendo direito por que Junmyeon estava remoendo aquilo.

— Não foi só isso — Junmyeon replicou. — Essa é uma palavra muito específica, só se usa para pessoas… de idade avançada...

— Não precisa me explicar como se fala coreano, Junmyeon, eu sei. — Sehun interrompeu, rolando os olhos, mas Junmyeon continuou.

— ...Então quando Jungwoo olhou para mim, ele achou que eu fosse um homem que merece esse tratamento, como se eu tivesse quarenta ou cinquenta anos? — Junmyeon desabafou, parecendo mais perturbado que antes. — Por que ele pensou isso? Eu não entendo.

— Junmyeon, ele tem _seis_ anos. Qualquer um com mais de vinte vai parecer um _ahjussi_ para ele — Sehun argumentou, impaciente.

— Não, Sehun. Ele não tratou você assim — Junmyeon replicou, cruzando os braços. — Por isso é que estou perguntando se eu pareço ter mais do que a minha idade. O quê em mim levaria uma criança a pensar que eu sou tão… — A palavra ficou no ar, quase como se Junmyeon não quisesse dizê-la em voz alta, e Sehun suspirou, resignado. Ele see ergueu do colo de Junmyeon, deixando-se cair sobre os travesseiros de novo. Lá se fora o plano de ter uma noite só deles. 

— Hm… — Murmurou, fingindo refletir a respeito do assunto. Se Junmyeon ia lhe negar sexo, então Sehun estava em seu direito de tirar onda com a cara dele. — Podem ser as suas roupas, sabe...

— O que quer dizer? O que tem de errado com minhas roupas? — Junmyeon arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Bom, você estava vestindo um suéter de lã. Calças de linho. Aquele seu sapato Oxford — Sehun ponderou, estalando a língua. — E também estava usando óculos. Dá para entender como uma criança ficaria confusa com esse seu estilo… hm.. _vintage_. 

— Vintage? — Junmyeon ecoou, crispando os lábios. — Isso é só um jeito gentil de falar que minhas roupas me deixam velho?

— Eu só estou dizendo que para outras pessoas você parece um pouco fora de moda — Sehun explicou, mal contendo a risada quando Junmyeon fez uma careta.

— Então eu pareço velho só pelas roupas que eu uso? Meus óculos? Eu sou míope! Eu preciso deles! E eu gosto das minhas roupas, elas são confortáveis! E não é como se fossem fora de moda. É um estilo mais sóbrio, tudo bem, mas suéteres não saem de moda, eles são… — Junmyeon retrucou, indignado. Ele se interrompeu quando Sehun deixou escapar um riso abafado. — Argh! Não tem graça, Sehun!

— Tem, sim. É hilário, você exagerando uma coisa tão sem importância. Junmyeon, não há _nada_ de errado com sua aparência. Você está perfeito, incrível pra sua idade. Não é à toa que as mães da escola do Doyoung são loucas por você. — Junmyeon fez um muxoxo, e Sehun continuou. — Suas roupas te deixam mais maduro, mais parecido com um pai. Tipo, um pai jovem e gostoso que eu gostaria de pegar. Que eu _estaria_ pegando, se ele não insistisse em ter essa conversa sem sentido — O rapaz retrucou, encarando Junmyeon incisivamente. O mais velho ignorou o comentário de desagrado de Sehun.

— Eu só… é estranho. Isso nunca me aconteceu antes. Eu fiquei meio ofendido e envergonhado, e então me senti mal por me sentir assim. Eu sei que eu tenho trinta e cinco anos e não sou mais tão jovem, mas não achei que estivesse tão na cara... — Junmyeon comentou, em voz baixa, parecendo ainda mais perdido que antes, os ombros caídos. 

Sehun sentiu o exato momento em que sua exasperação se desfez e seu coração derreteu. Ele odiava quando Junmyeon ficava para baixo. Era ele sempre o enérgico, otimista e equilibrado dos dois, e vê-lo daquele jeito abalava Sehun. Ele abraçou Junmyeon pelos ombros, pegando o queixo do mais velho para virar o rosto dele em sua direção.

— Amor — Sehun começou, suavemente. — Entendo como pode ter sido estranho. Mas eu juro que você não parece ser um dia mais velho do que realmente é. Eu não minto, sabe disso. Você não parece um senhor. Você está no auge da sua vida. O que aconteceu só um engano estúpido de uma criancinha. Não precisa se preocupar com isso, não ainda. Tudo bem?

Junmyeon engoliu em seco, olhando dentro dos olhos escuros de Sehun. Ele sentiu uma onda de gratidão por ter aquele homem como seu companheiro. Ele podia ser ácido e não muito sério às vezes, mas era sempre doce quando Junmyeon precisava, sempre o ouvia, e o mais velho sabia que podia se apoiar nele sempre. O mais velho assentiu, sorrindo levemente, mais para o marido do que para ele mesmo.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado — ele respondeu, e Sehun deu um beijo em sua testa.

— Por nada. Vamos dormir, essa conversa tirou todo o meu tesão — O mais novo replicou, voltando à sua petulância característica. Junmyeon deu uma risadinha. — Ao menos seja a conchinha maior hoje, é o mínimo que você pode fazer, Kim.

— Seu moleque — Junmyeon murmurou, mas acatou a ordem de Sehun. Apagou as luzes e deitando-se ao lado do marido, abraçando-o pela cintura, as pernas entrelaçadas com a dele. Sehun sorriu no travesseiro, e em questão de minutos já tinha caído no sono no conforto dos braços do marido, acreditando que o assunto fora deixado de lado definitivamente. 

Junmyeon, no entanto, ficou mais alguns minutos — talvez uma hora — acordado, com vários pensamentos inquietos enchendo sua cabeça e a vozinha infantil de Jungwoo chamando-o de _ahjussi_ ecoando em sua cabeça.

_____________

No outro dia, Sehun acordou sozinho na cama, ouvindo os ruídos familiares de Junmyeon na cozinha lá embaixo e a voz de Doyoung conversando alegremente. O homem se espreguiçou, desligando seu alarme e se levantou da cama para se arrumar.

Da cozinha, exalava o cheiro gostoso de ovos mexidos. Doyoung já estava com o uniforme da escola, o cabelo escuro penteado, sentado no banquinho alto na ilha da cozinha, balançando os pés no ar enquanto comia cereal em sua vasilha do Homem-Aranha,um prato com frutas — que Junmyeon provavelmente tinha cortado para ele — praticamente intocadas ao seu lado.

— Bom dia, papai! — ele cumprimentou quando Sehun entrou, e o homem abraçou o filho pelos ombros, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dele.

— Bom dia, Dodo. Cadê o papai Myeon? 

— Banheiro — Doyoung respondeu, mastigando seus Froot Loops. — Ele tá diferente hoje — o menino comentou, em tom conspiratório, olhos escuros e redondos voltados para Sehun. O homem sorriu, enquanto se ocupava com a cafeteira.

— Diferente como? — perguntou, divertido, mas antes que Doyoung pudesse responder, a voz de Junmyeon se fez ouvir vinda do corredor.

— Ah, você acordou — ele enunciou, entrando no cômodo. — Bom dia. 

— Bom… dia — Sehun voltou-se para ele, a voz tropeçando quando seus olhos caíram sobre o marido. 

Doyoung estava certo: ele _estava_ diferente. Geralmente, para o trabalho, ele usaria uma de suas camisas e calças de alfaitaria, sapatos bem lustrados, um visual condizente com seu cargo de chefia na administração de uma grande empresa de entretenimento. Hoje, no entanto, vestia uma jaqueta jeans sobre um hoodie cinza, jeans lavados e calçava um de seus pares de Nikes — Junmyeon era fissurado em tênis de marca e tinha várias edições limitadas que ele ficava em filas para comprar. Aquele era um dos caros e, Sehun diria, um dos mais excêntricos que ele possuía, de cano alto e padrões em várias cores diferentes, verde e lilás sobre o couro preto e o logo em laranja.

Não eram só as roupas, mas o cabelo de Junmyeon não estava partido ao meio como sempre, com a franja longa caindo sobre a testa, mas estava penteado para trás, em um topete estiloso. O rosto dele estava com um tom mais claro e mais lisa, nem dava para ver manchinhas de acne na pele, como se ele tivesse passado uma camada a mais de BB cream ou algo do tipo. Ele também tinha colocado uma corrente fina de prata no pescoço.

Aquele era o Junmyeon que sairia para o bar em um sábado à noite com os antigos amigos de faculdade do casal, não que ele usaria para um dia da semana, a não ser que ele estivesse indo à academia ou coisa assim. Mas ele costumava ir de manhã bem cedo, antes do dia começar, ou à noite, nunca no horário do trabalho. Sehun continuou a encarar o marido, desconfiado, enquanto Junmyeon comia seus ovos mexidos, agindo exatamente como fazia todas as manhãs. 

— Doyoung-ah, coma suas frutas também — Junmyeon pediu ao filho, que fez um biquinho emburrado, como sempre fazia quando o obrigavam a comer frutas e verduras. 

— Papai… — choramingou. — Eu não gosto...

— Sem bico. Você tem que ficar forte e saudável. Como vai ser conseguir matar monstros se não tiver força? — Junmyeon indagou, sério, e Doyoung suspirou, derrotado, espetando um pedaço de mamão com o garfo. Com um sorriso satisfeito, o homem voltou-se para Sehun, que o encarava, aturdido. — Vai querer uma carona? Se for agora, eu posso te deixar no trabalho. 

— Hm… — Sehun murmurou, intrigado. — Acho que não, tenho uma reunião no almoço hoje, não tô a fim de pegar Uber. Você vai à academia agora?

— Não, vou deixar o Dodo na escola e ir direto para o trabalho — Junmyeon respondeu, distraidamente. Ele terminou seu café da manhã e colocou o prato e a caneca vazia de Doyoung na pia. — Por quê?

Sehun piscou novamente, olhando o marido de cima a baixo, mais confuso do que antes. Junmyeon nunca se vestia daquele jeito para ir para o trabalho. Ele era um homem de hábitos e não costumava mudá-los; era sempre cem por cento profissional, inclusive em seu jeito de se apresentar. Então, de repente, Sehun se deu conta. Ele suspirou, surpreso consigo mesmo por não tinha percebido antes. 

— Nada — Respondeu, displicentemente. Junmyeon se voltou para Doyoung, sorrindo ao reparar o desânimo com o qual o filho mastigava o pedaço de mamão.

— Vai escovar os dentes, precisamos ir logo ou vamos nos atrasar — O homem pediu. — Você consegue sozinho? Quer que eu te ajude?

— Eu consigo, papai. — Doyoung lançou um olhar crítico para Junmyeon. — Já sou grande. — O garoto retrucou, erguendo o queixo obstinadamente, igualzinho a Sehun. Junmyeon sempre comentava que era impressionante o quanto os dois eram parecidos. 

— Meu garoto — Sehun exclamou, com orgulho, acariciando os cabelos do menino afetuosamente. — Vai lá, eu termino essa coisa nojenta para você — Ele sussurrou para Doyoung, se referindo ao prato de frutas, alto o suficiente para que Junmyeon ouvisse. Pegou o garoto do banquinho e o colocando no chão, porque era alto demais para ele descer sozinho. Doyoung sorriu para Sehun e correu em direção ao banheiro.

— Não deixe cair pasta de dente no uniforme! E pegue sua mochila no quarto também — Junmyeon lembrou em voz alta para que Doyoung ouvisse. Ele se voltou para Sehun, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Você tem que encorajá-lo a comer coisas saudáveis, sabe — Junmyeon repreendeu, se apoiando no balcão. Sehun deu de ombros, comendo as fatias de maçã.

— Mas é claro que eu encorajo. Sorvete de morango não é saudável? É gostoso e é feito de fruta — Sehun replicou, e Junmyeon rolou os olhos. Sehun deu a volta na ilha para colocar sua louça na pia, apoiando-se no balcão perto do marido.

— E por falar em gostoso… — Sehun olhou o homem a seu lado de cima a baixo, parando no cabelo estilizado do marido. — Você tá muito estiloso hoje, chefe Kim. Qual é a ocasião?

Junmyeon balançou a cabeça, um sorriso divertido curvando seus lábios. — Nada demais, Oh. 

— Hm… você está muito moderninho hoje. Deve ter alguma coisa — Sehun replicou. 

— Só quis variar um pouco — Junmyeon deu de ombros, casualmente. Voltou-se para o marido, piscando os cílios. — Você não gostou?

— Não, eu gostei. E muito — Sehun ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente. — Mas, uh, não tem problema você ir tão… casual? 

Junmyeon riu, colocando as mãos nos ombros do outro. — Eu sou o chefe, Sehun. Posso ir como eu quiser — explicou, dando uma piscadela presunçosa e tão incaracterística dele que Sehun teve vontade de rir. A desconfiança dentro dele cresceu ainda mais e ele teve certeza de que tinha algo por trás daquele comportamento estranho do marido.

— Certo — ele respondeu, lentamente, estreitando os olhos quando o marido passou por ele.

— Então isso… — ele gesticulou com as mãos, indicando a aparência geral do marido. — não tem nada a ver com _aquilo_ que aconteceu ontem? Sobre o que nós conversamos?

Junmyeon virou-se para o mais novo, com a testa franzida e a expressão exasperada. — Não! De onde você tirou isso? — ele retrucou, em tom indignado, evitando o olhar inquisitivo do marido. — Meu Deus, Sehun, são só roupas. Se eu soubesse que ia ser um problema, não teria vestido.

Sehun arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda mais desconfiado daquela atitude defensiva. Seguiu o marido enquanto ele andava pela cozinha, procurando as chaves do carro.

— Não são um problema, eu só quero ter certeza de que você não está se vestindo como um universitário que mora em república pelas razões erradas.

O mais velho encarou o marido friamente, aniquilando com um tiro certeiro a atitude petulante de Sehun, que engoliu em seco. Ele era mais alto que Junmyeon bem uns dez centímetros, mas aquele olhar julgador e duro do outro o fazia se sentir bem pequenininho. Ele tinha passado da linha.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — Junmyeon retorquiu. — Você tá sendo irritante e desagradável, Oh Sehun. Chega, ok? Dodo, se apressa, ou vamos nos atrasar de verdade! — Ele gritou a última parte, e se afastou de Sehun, com as chaves em mãos, rumando para a sala.

Segundos depois, Dodo chegou saltitando alegremente com sua mochila nas costas e, por um milagre, sem pasta de dente no uniforme. — Tô pronto, papai.

— Então vamos. Dá um beijo no seu pai — Junmyeon comandou e Sehun se inclinou para receber o beijo do menino na bochecha e um abraço.

— Tenha um bom dia na escola, fofinho — Sehun murmurou, beijando o topo da cabeça do filho. Ele se ergueu e Junmyeon pegou a mão de Doyoung. Sehun tocou o braço do marido, virando-o para chamar sua atenção.

— Ei — ele disse em voz baixa. Dava para ver nos olhos de Junmyeon que ele ainda estava irritado. Sehun não gostava de ficar de mal com ele. — Desculpa por ter te chateado. Eu fui estúpido. Você está incrível, hyung. — Sehun elogiou, hesitante, mordendo o lábio. Junmyeon sorriu; o marido só o chamava de _hyung_ quando queria voltar às boas graças dele. — Eu te amo.

O mais velho, sem mais forças para ficar bravo com Sehun, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o marido, os lábios pequenos dele macios e com o gosto doce das frutas que tinha comido antes. Foi rápido, mas cheio de afeto, só para mostrar que eles estavam bem. 

— Eu te amo também — Junmyeon sussurrou, puxando a orelha do marido de brincadeira. — Temos que ir. Até mais tarde.

Sehun acenou até que eles entraram no elevador, suspirando ao se ver sozinho. Mesmo que tivesse pedido desculpas, ele não achava que estava errado sobre aquela mudança repentina no visual do marido. Talvez fosse só uma coisa passageira e ele voltaria ao normal logo; Sehun só podia esperar. Resolveu tirar tudo aquilo da cabeça e se arrumar para o trabalho.

_____________

O que Sehun esperava acabou não acontecendo; a mudança de Junmyeon não cessou naquele primeiro dia. Pelo contrário, o estilo dele foi ficando progressivamente mais distante do que costumava ser. Todos os dias ele usava uma peça de roupa ou um acessório diferente e moderninho: uma jaqueta de couro, uma camiseta tie dye, um _bucket hat_. Ele passou a usar só calças jeans: não os _dad jeans_ que tanto amava porque dizia ser mais confortáveis e dos quais ele tinha uns dez no closet, mas jeans rasgados, jeans skinny que Sehun não o via usar com tanta frequência há anos. 

No entanto, aquela mudança estranha e inexplicada não parou no vestuário do marido: Sehun notou outras coisas atípicas além disso. Como o fato de que Junmyeon voltou a usar lentes de contato, abandonando os óculos, apesar de sempre reclamar que elas irritavam seus olhos. Ou que ele estava passando mais tempo na academia que o normal, e que ficou quase uma hora no banheiro fazendo _skin care_ — Sehun sabia, porque estava esperando o marido sair para que ele pudesse tomar uma ducha. Ele nunca gastava mais de quinze minutos naquilo. Ele passou a escutar músicas pop que nunca tinha ouvido antes e a assistir a dramas na Netflix ao invés dos documentários que sempre forçava Sehun a assistir. Doyoung precisara ir ao pediatra na semana anterior e, enquanto eles aguardavam o médico na sala de espera, Sehun espiou o celular do marido ao seu lado e poderia jurar, para seu horror, que viu o marido passear pelo _feed_ do Instagram do cirurgião plástico que dividia o consultório com o pediatra.

Até o jeito como ele escrevia estava diferente; Junmyeon era uma daquelas pessoas que nunca abreviavam palavras e colocavam vírgulas nos lugares certos. Sehun ficou mais que surpreso quando, de repente, ele começou a mandar mensagens cheias de gírias e acrônimo que nem Sehun conhecia. Chegou a um ponto que o mais novo teve que respondê-lo perguntando o que diabos ele queria dizer.

Sehun queria dizer alguma coisa, confrontar o marido sobre o motivo daquele comportamento bizarro. Na verdade, ele já tinha uma ideia: toda aquela esquisitice tinha começado exatamente no dia do incidente fatídico com Jungwoo, o amiguinho de Doyoung. Só que o marido tinha se irritado e ficado na defensiva quando ele o questionou naquela manhã, e ele não queria começar uma briga de novo. Ele se perguntou se deveria sugerir que ele fosse em um psicólogo, um terapeuta ou algo assim, mas, no final das contas, decidiu ficar quieto. Ele ainda esperava que o quer que tivesse causado a subversão da personalidade de seu marido acabaria mais dia, menos dia.

Na noite de sexta, eles convidaram Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, seus amigos de longa data e o casal mais cão-e-gato que existia no mundo, para jantar no apartamento deles. Baekhyun levou a sobrinha, Miyeon, para brincar com Doyoung enquanto os adultos socializavam. Kyungsoo ajudou a preparar o jantar, habilidoso na cozinha como só ele era, enquanto Baekhyun abriu cervejas para todos, tagarelando histórias sobre o trabalho e fofocas sobre os antigos colegas de faculdade. Ele era ótimo contador de casos e extremamente engraçado; Junmyeon e Sehun quase cuspiram as cervejas quando o rapaz imitou o Sr. Shin, guarda noturno da faculdade que correu atrás deles várias vezes quando os pegava mijando nos fundos do campus depois das festas.

Eles jantaram com as crianças, Junmyeon finalmente conseguindo convencer Doyoung a comer verduras ao apontar o prato verde exemplar de Miyeon. Os quatro homens decidiram no pedra, papel e tesoura quem lavaria a louça e quem relaxaria no sofá vendo TV; Sehun e Kyungsoo acabaram por ficar com a tarefa, este resmungando que era injusto porque ele já tinha cozinhado. _“Regras são regras, bebê”,_ provocou Baekhyun, tascando um beijo na bochecha do namorado. Puxou Junmyeon em direção à sala antes que Kyungsoo pudesse acertá-lo com um tapa.

— Sabe, eu estava esperando que você pudesse me dizer que bicho picou seu homem — Kyungsoo comentou, enxugando as louças enquanto Sehun as lavava na pia. Os dois olharam na direção da sala para verificar se os outros estavam entretidos com a TV. Kyungsoo trabalhava na empresa de Junmyeon, então certamente ele tinha notado a reviravolta no estilo do mais velho. 

— Tá falando das roupas dele? — Sehun respondeu, ao que Kyungsoo deu de ombros. 

— Não só isso, apesar de que foi uma esquisitice e tanto — O rapaz contemplou. — Eu tenho visto Junmyeon usar mil variações do mesmo suéter desde, sei lá, que a gente saiu da faculdade. Aí do nada ele passa pela porta vestido igualzinho a um playboy que mora em Gangnam, todo produzido. Foi muito estranho, mas não é só isso.

— O quê mais? — Sehun abaixou a voz, receoso em ouvir a resposta. Passou mais um prato para Kyungsoo, que continuou a secar enquanto falava.

— Não sei, todo o comportamento dele. Ele tá conversando casualmente com os funcionários, pediu para eles o chamarem pelo nome, agindo como se não fosse chefe deles. Ele até se aproximou dos estagiários, tentou interagir, contou piadas bobas. Foi bem ruim, na verdade. Anteontem, eu o salvei de uma queda de dois andares na escada, porque ele não estava enxergando um palmo à frente do nariz. Ele me disse que tinha deixado o líquido das lentes em casa e que não estava usando mais óculos. E nem preciso falar daquelas mensagens no nosso grupo do Kakao. O que tá acontecendo?

Sehun mordeu o lábio em frustração, fechando os olhos quando todas as suas suspeitas se confirmaram. — Eu não sei. Mas eu tenho quase certeza de que é uma crise de meia-idade.

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos, franzindo a testa em confusão. — Crise de meia-idade? Isso não é uma coisa que se tem aos cinquenta anos?

— Eu não sei se é bem isso, mas é que… outro dia, aconteceu uma peça na escola do Dodo e um dos amiguinhos dele chamou o Junmyeon _de ahjussi_. Coitadinho, o garoto só tem seis anos, foi um erro bobo de criança. Mas isso ficou na cabeça do Junmyeon. Ele até me perguntou depois se ele parecia velho e eu disse que não, obviamente — Sehun explicou. — Pensei que tinha acabado aí, mas já faz duas semanas que isso está acontecendo. O que eu acho é que ele está repudiando tudo o que, na cabeça dele, o faz “velho”. Eu pesquisei e aparentemente isso é uma coisa que acontece.

— Caramba — Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas grossas, espantado. Se fosse Baekhyun, ele com certeza teria rolado de rir por Junmyeon ter se abalado pelo comentário de uma criança de seis anos, mas Kyungsoo sempre fora a parte séria do relacionamento. — Bom, você conversou com ele sobre isso?

— Não… no primeiro dia, eu até tentei, mas ele ficou nervoso e eu não toquei mais no assunto — Sehun respondeu, lavando os copos com a esponja. — Eu estava esperando que ele esquecesse e voltasse ao normal, mas…

— Parece que não — Kyungsoo completou, ao que Sehun assentiu, frustrado e desanimado. — Sehun, vocês são casados. Podem e têm que conversar sobre essas coisas. Se for algo sério, ele precisa reconhecer e vocês dois podem encontrar um jeito de lidar com isso juntos. Vocês conseguem, são o casal mais forte que eu conheço.

Sehun virou-se para o amigo, sorrindo com gratidão. — Valeu, _hyung_. — ele agradeceu, e o amigo assentiu e apertou o ombro dele, demonstrando seu apoio.

— Falo sério, é melhor fazer isso rápido. Eu não vou estar lá sempre para impedir que ele caia da escada — Kyungsoo avisou em tom sério e voltou a enxugar a louça, arrancando uma risadinha de Sehun.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun e Junmyeon estavam na sala vendo TV com Miyeon e Doyoung, relaxando após o jantar. Miyeon bateu palmas excitadamente quando um vídeo de música pop começou a passar no programa de variedades.

— Tio Baek, tio Baek! É o _Chupa Junior_! — ela exclamou, apontando para a tela onde um grupo de idols dançava. Baekhyun gargalhou ao ouvir a pronúncia da garotinha.

— É Super Junior, fofinha — O rapaz corrigiu, apontando para as letras na tela. — Você gosta deles?

— Gosto! — ela replicou, alegremente. — Eles são bonitos! Dodo, Dodo, gosta?

— Desculpa, Miyeon-ah, ele já dormiu — Junmyeon apontou para Doyoung, que estava adormecido em seu colo, ressonando e babando em sua camiseta. Baekhyun riu, deixando Miyeon pular do seu colo para dançar em frente à televisão.

— Eu não sei o que é, parece que a televisão é um sonífero para ele. Nunca terminou de assistir a um filme — Junmyeon comentou, acariciando os cabelos do filho ternamente. Ele ergueu a cabeça para a tela, observando os homens dançarem ao som de um ritmo latino vibrante. — Nossa, esses caras são dinossauros. Devem estar há anos nessa indústria e não parecem nem um pouco velhos. O que será que eles fazem?

— O que você acha? Vendem a alma em troca da juventude eterna — Baekhyun retrucou com naturalidade. Junmyeon revirou os olhos. Baekhyun deu um sorrisinho irônico, com um pirulito de morango na boca. — Brincadeira. Eles devem fazer um skin care pesado e treinar muito, além disso, eles têm estilo. Acho que nem devem precisar de cirurgia plástica. Eles nasceram bonitos. Ah, os cabelos coloridos também fazem muita diferença.

— Cores de cabelo? Sério? — Junmyeon inquiriu, curioso. Baekhyun assentiu vigorosamente.

— Você nunca pintou o cabelo, _hyung_ , não é? — O rapaz perguntou. Junmyeon negou com a cabeça. — Sério mesmo, hyung. Você vê esses idols usando e acha muito cafona, mas é, tipo, super revigorante para a aparência. Você sabe que eu tentei quase todas as cores, e em todas as vezes eu fiquei parecendo tão mais jovem. 

Junmyeon se inclinou na direção de Baekhyun, olhando na direção da cozinha para verificar se Sehun estava distraído com Kyungsoo. — É mesmo? Quão mais jovem?

Baekhyun bufou, provavelmente relembrando suas aventuras capilares. — Caramba, nem sei… você se lembra de quando eu estava com vinte e quatro e tingi de rosa? _Hyung_ , naquela época um cara aleatório me parou na rua e perguntou se eu tinha interesse em ser trainee em uma empresa, ele achou que eu tivesse uns quinze anos. Da outra vez, eu platinei e fui barrado na entrada de umas vinte boates porque eles acharam que eu fosse menor de idade. 

— Uau — Junmyeon deixou escapar, meio espantado, meio com inveja. 

— Pois é. Eu sempre tive uma carinha jovem, mas nunca passei por isso com a cor natural do meu cabelo. É como se a cor te desse uma vitalidade, sabe, uma energia. Você fica parecendo exótico. Eu adorava fazer isso. — Baekhyun contemplou, saudoso. — Tudo bem que meu cabelo estava quase sempre seco e arrepiado na época porque eu não curtia muito hidratação, mas valia a pena.

— Era você mesmo quem tingia? — Junmyeon perguntou, hesitantemente. Baekhyun bufou mais uma vez.

— Você me conhece? Eu corto até meu próprio cabelo. É claro que fui eu mesmo. É fácil, é só usar um descolorante, deixar clarear um pouco mais, já que meu cabelo é de fundo escuro, passar a tinta e tonalizar de vez em quando. Sem mistério. — Baekhyun se recostou no sofá, olhando com nostalgia os _idols_ na tela. — Ah, que saudades de manchar várias camisetas com tonalizante… eu bem que deveria tentar outras cores que não experimentei ainda. Talvez um verde-garrafa. Ei, Miyeon-ah, o que você acha do tio Baek pintar o cabelo de verde? — Baekhyun voltou-se para a sobrinha, abraçando a menina pela cintura. 

Os dois continuaram conversando, mas Junmyeon tinha parado de prestar atenção. Ele encarou, meio que hipnotizado, os homens do grupo, as peles imaculadas e sem rugas deles, como eles pareciam vigorosos e enérgicos. Aquela conversa com Baekhyun plantara a semente de uma ideia na cabeça de Junmyeon, que estava dominada por uma necessidade que ele não sabia de onde viera, se surgira naquele dia na escola de Doyoung ou se sempre estevira lá. 

Ele tinha consciência do que estava fazendo naqueles últimos dias. A parte racional de seu cérebro, aquela que tinha a voz de Sehun, dizia que era estúpido, que não fazia sentido, que ele estava fazendo um papel de idiota ao tentar voltar a uma idade que já tinha passado. Mas a maior parte não deixava a outra falar; insistia em gritar para que ele corresse, ignorasse uns dez anos de idade e fizesse de tudo para não ser um _ahjussi_. Essa parte tinha a vozinha estridente de Jungwoo.

Ele sabia que não devia, mas ele não tinha mais o controle de seus dedos quando abriu o Pinterest e pesquisou: “cabelos coloridos homens”. 

_____________

Depois da conversa com Kyungsoo, Sehun estava decidido a falar com o marido sobre a situação, ainda que ele não tivesse certeza da reação dele. Decidiu que era melhor deixar o fim de semana passar, e trazer o assunto à tona uma vez mais na próxima semana, se nada mudasse. No final das contas, contudo, ele não teve que esperar.

Ele acordou no meio da madrugada com um barulho vindo do corredor. Meio grogue de sono, Sehun conferiu a hora na tela do celular: duas e meia da manhã. Ele tateou no escuro, acendendo a lâmpada na mesa de cabeceira. Olhou ao redor do quarto; talvez fosse Dodo, querendo dormir no quarto dos pais porque teve um pesadelo. Mas não havia ninguém no quarto; o lado da cama em que Junmyeon dormia estava vazio, os lençóis embolados aos pés da cama.

— Junmyeon? — Sehun chamou, presumindo que o marido estivesse no banheiro; nenhuma resposta. Ele apurou os ouvidos, alarmado. Será que Junmyeon estava lá fora ou outra pessoa entrara no apartamento? Ele tentou se lembrar se tinha trancado a porta antes de se deitar. Respirou fundo, andando na ponta dos pés até a porta do quarto e saindo para o corredor. 

Havia uma luz acesa no banheiro do fim do corredor estava acesa; dava para ver brilho pela fresta da porta fechada. Sehun estreitou os olhos, desconfiado; o que diabos Junmyeon estava fazendo no meio da noite?

Pé ante pé, ele parou na frente da porta, batendo levemente para anunciar que estava entrando.

— Junmyeon — ele chamou e, sem esperar resposta, abriu a porta. 

Seu queixo caiu com a cena à sua frente: Junmyeon estava em pé em frente ao espelho, com os olhos arregalados e a expressão de quem tinha sido pego no flagra. Ele estava segurando um pincel para cabelo que estava lambuzado com algo que parecia mistura descolorante que cobria mais da metade do cabelo de Junmyeon, os fios escuros cobertos com a mistura branca. Na pia, havia um frasco de água oxigenada, pó descolorante e uma caixa de tinta para cabelo. Sehun piscou uma, duas vezes, tentando processar o que estava vendo.

— O que você tá fazendo? — Sehun perguntou, em voz baixa. Junmyeon abriu a boca para responder, mas, antes que pudesse falar, Sehun o interrompeu. — Junmyeon, o que é isso?

— Eu… posso explicar… — O mais velho balbuciou, mas Sehun fechou a porta com força e caminhou até a pia com passos rápidos, lendo o rótulo do frasco que estava sobre a pia. Ele encarou o marido, incrédulo e indignado.

— Pode, Junmyeon? Será que você pode me explicar por que diabos você está entocado no banheiro descolorindo o cabelo às três da manhã? — Sehun retorquiu, irritado, a frustração começando a borbulhar dentro dele.

— Sehun-ah, calma — Junmyeon sussurrou, os fios da franja que ainda estava sem descolorante caindo sobre a testa dele. — Você vai acordar o Dodo. Olha, tá tudo bem. Eu só estou testando uma coisa diferente. Eu quero…

— Se você disser que quer “variar um pouco”, eu vou pedir o divórcio — Sehun interrompeu, rispidamente, tirando o pincel das mãos do marido. Ele encarou, incrédulo, o homem que evitava o olhar de Sehun. A frustração do mais novo chegou ao ápice.

— Não tá tudo bem, Junmyeon. Se estivesse tudo bem, você não estaria fazendo isso escondido de mim. — Sehun retrucou, encarando o marido que, por sua vez, olhou para o chão. Em outra ocasião, Sehun teria rido do que o outro tinha feito e dito que ele estava igualzinho à Cruella de Vil com aquele cabelo, mas o mais novo não estava achando engraçado.

— O que tem de errado com você? — Sehun perguntou, um pouco mais calmamente. — Você não tem sido você mesmo ultimamente. Você mudou sua aparência, seu comportamento, tá agindo de um jeito muito estranho. E eu sei que tem a ver com o que aconteceu na escola aquele dia. Junmyeon, eu disse que você não devia dar importância para isso. Não quer dizer nada. — O rapaz afirmou. 

Junmyeon suspirou, passando por Sehun para se sentar sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. 

— Não é isso. Quer dizer, não é _só_ isso — ele murmurou, soando desanimado. Sehun se ajoelhou no chão ao lado do marido.

— O que é, então? — Indagou, massageando as costas do outro homem. — Fala comigo.

O mais velho ergueu a cabeça, esfregando as palmas das mãos nervosamente. Sehun contemplou o perfil dele, a linha reta do nariz e a curva dos lábios, os olhos escuros um pouco inchados de sono, as pintinhas que salpicavam a pele clara.

— Eu só… não me sinto preparado para envelhecer — Junmyeon confessou, em voz baixa. — Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, mas aquele dia na escola com o Jungwoo… não sei, foi um tipo de gatilho. De repente, eu percebi que já se passaram treze anos desde que eu tive vinte anos. Treze anos. Eu tenho trinta e cinco anos agora, um trabalho, você e o Dodo. Eu amo tudo o que eu conquistei e onde eu estou agora, mas perceber o quanto o tempo voou, passou em um piscar de olhos, e continua passando e não vai parar… foi um baque. — Junmyeon olhou para Sehun, mordendo o lábio. — Me assustou. Eu fico pensando em como meu corpo e minha mente vão ficar, como as pessoas vão olhar para mim, se eu vou conseguir fazer tudo o que eu quero fazer… eu não sei e é exaustivo pensar nisso. Então eu tentei, sabe, me abstrair… tentei ignorar dez anos da minha idade. 

— Ah, Kim Junmyeon… — Sehun murmurou, limpando com o dedo um pouco do descolorante que escorria pelo rosto do marido. — E o que te deu a ideia de tingir o cabelo?

— Foi quando eu estava conversando com Baekhyun. Ele ficou falando sobre como todo mundo achava que ele era um adolescente quando tinha o cabelo pintado. E eu achei que fosse me ajudar a parecer moderno, jovem. — Ele soltou uma risadinha amarga. — É ridículo, eu sei.

— Junmyeon… — O mais novo suspirou, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava no que dizer. Não era como se ele fosse totalmente estranho ao sentimento que Junmyeon descrevia. Às vezes, ele também achava que o tempo estava passando muito rápido. Ele nunca tinha pensado em sossegar e construir uma família aos trinta anos, mas tudo mudara quando ele tinha colocado os olhos em Dodo pela primeira vez, com dois aninhos de idade, todo cabeludinho, os dedinhos gorduchos agarrando sua gravata. Ele e Junmyeon tinham se casado, já que ainda era necessário para a adoção, mas também uma ideia que Sehun já estava entretendo bem antes. Isso já tinha três anos, e Dodo já estava com cinco anos, na escolinha. Parecia que tinha sido ontem.

— Nós estamos envelhecendo, Junmyeon. Isso é um fato — Sehun começou, com a franqueza que era típica dele. — Não há o que fazer para evitar isso. Eu sei que não parece ter passado muito tempo desde que a gente estava se pegando no dormitório da faculdade, mas faz quase uma década. E, sim, é assustador pensar no futuro, mas você mesmo sempre me disse que a gente deve viver o agora e não pensar demais no amanhã. O que aconteceu com isso? — Sehun indagou. Ergueu o queixo do marido com os dedos, encarando os olhos castanhos dele. — Não há nada de errado em ser velho. Respeito, experiência e maturidade são coisa que só se conquistam com a idade. Você também me disse isso. Ninguém vai te enxergar como menos que isso só porque você envelheceu. Eu tenho certeza de que daqui a dez, quinze anos, você vai ser o mesmo homem inteligente, honrado, responsável, o mesmo pai dedicado, o mesmo profissional esforçado, não importa sua aparência. Se alguém te diminuir por ser velho, vai ter que se ver com a minha bengala — Sehun falou, erguendo os punhos, o que fez Junmyeon rir. O mais novo sorriu e apertou o ombro do marido.

— Quer saber? Mesmo quando você estiver com rugas, e cabelos brancos, e corcunda, eu vou sempre enxergar o nerd esquisitinho e amante de Star Wars pelo qual eu me apaixonei. Eu vou continuar revirando os olhos quando você conta suas piadas de tiozão. Ainda vou quase furar um sinal vermelho porque me distraí quando você riu de alguma coisa que o Dodo falou. Ainda vou querer te beijar quando você faz aquele biquinho bonitinho quando está concentrado lendo. Provavelmente ainda vou querer te chupar, mesmo quando o Junmyeon Júnior nem subir mais. Se bem que existem soluções medicinais para isso… — Sehun ponderou, e Junmyeon deu risada, lágrimas de divertimento se juntando às de emoção em seus olhos.

— Você é um pervertido — Junmyeon fungou, enxugando as lágrimas com os dedos. Ele pôs a mão no rosto de Sehun e acariciou a bochecha do marido. — Eu estou tocado. Você não me disse tantas coisas sentimentais assim nem no nosso casamento. 

— Acho que não. Você desperta o que eu tenho de pior — Sehun retrucou, insolentemente, estapeando de brincadeira o pulso do marido. — É sério. Por favor, me prometa que vai deixar isso de lado e não vai fazer mais nenhuma loucura. Eu não vou suportar se um dia você chegar em casa cheio de _botox_ na cara. 

— _Exagerado_. Tá, eu prometo. — Junmyeon revirou os olhos e puxou o marido para perto para beijar a boca dele, tentando demonstrar todo o gratidão e amor que sentia, por todos os anos de companheirismo que eles dividiram. Afastaram-se com um selinho, testas e narizes bem próximos.

— Obrigado. Eu te amo — Junmyeon sussurrou. Sehun sorriu, um leve rubor em suas bochechas de bebê que o mais velho adorava apertar.

— Amo você também, velhote — Provocou, recebendo um soco de Junmyeon em seu braço. Então, levantou-se rapidamente, pronto para fazer um controle de danos.

— Ok, agora vamos ver se ainda dá para remediar esse desastre. Há quanto tempo você passou isso aí? — Sehun perguntou, indicando o cabelo do marido.

— Eu tinha acabado de fazer nessa parte quando você entrou — Junmyeon levantou-se para olhar sua imagem no espelho e correu desoladamente os dedos pelos fios ainda intactos.

— Ainda dá para impedir que clareie demais — Sehun murmurou. Pegou as luvas de látex no armário e enfiou o pincel na mistura branca dentro da tigela, aplicando nas mechas ainda intactas de Junmyeon, uma por uma. — De que cor você queria pintar, afinal de contas?

— Hum… — Junmyeon hesitou, baixando os olhos. — É… rosa. Pastel. Não ria — Junmyeon ameaçou quando Sehun apertou os lábios, tentando segurar a gargalhada.

— Rosa pastel — O mais novo repetiu, olhando para o frasco sobre a pia e de volta para o marido, ainda ocupado em passar o descolorante no cabelo. — Eu meio que queria nunca ter entrado aqui e deixado você ir em frente com isso. Seria a coisa mais engraçada que já me aconteceu.

— Ah, cala a boca — Junmyeon resmungou, fazendo bico. Sehun sorriu e continuou até todo o cabelo de Junmyeon estar coberto com o descolorante. Quando terminou, ele tirou as luvas e lavou as mãos.

— É o seguinte, você vai marcar mais uns dez minutos, depois tire com água e me espere. Eu vou à farmácia para tentar achar uma tintura que não seja algo que uma _e-girl_ usaria — Sehun alfinetou, fazendo Junmyeon revirar os olhos. — Não faça mais nada. Só me espere.

— O que você sabe sobre tingir cabelo? — Junmyeon indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sehun colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Com certeza, mais do que você. Eu já fiz loucuras estéticas também, sabe. Furar a orelha em casa, pintar e cortar meu próprio cabelo… eu estava sofrendo uma crise de identidade na adolescência— Sehun respondeu. 

— Espera, você tá falando daquela vez em que você pintou de…

— Todas as cores do arco-íris, sim, porque eu queria sair do armário em grande estilo — Sehun interrompeu, enquanto seu marido sofria de uma crise de riso, lembrando-se da foto em que um Sehun magricela de dezessete anos ostentava seu cabelo multicolorido em uma festa da escola. — Pode rir. Você não vai achar tão engraçado o que eu acabei de mandar no grupo…

A risada de Junmyeon morreu instantaneamente quando ele pegou o celular e abriu o app do Kakao, deparando-se com várias fotos de seu couro cabeludo no grupo com Sehun e seus amigos, e vinte mensagens de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo dandor risada dele. 

— OH SEHUN! — ele gritou, mas o outro já tinha saído pela porta.

_____________

— Papai, não vai ter escola hoje? — Doyoung perguntou, esfregando os olhinhos sonolentos, ainda de pijamas.

— Hmmgh… Dodo, os papais acordaram atrasados hoje, nós vamos ligar para a escola e falar que você não vai hoje, ok? A tia Sejeong vai vir ficar com você — Sehun murmurou, servindo torradas em um prato para Doyoung, bocejando dentro de sua xícara de café. Estava morrendo de sono, já passava de cinco da manhã quando ele e Junmyeon voltaram para a cama. Definitivamente, ele não tinha dormido o bastante.

— _Puquê_ papai atrasou? — Doyoung continuou com sua curiosidade natural de criança, mas o cérebro de Sehun não estava funcionando bem o suficiente para acompanhar o ritmo de Doyoung logo cedo. Felizmente, Junmyeon chegou para salvá-lo, e Sehun suspirou aliviado quando viu seu marido usando seu amado suéter de caxemira sobre a camisa, e os óculos no rosto. Só o cabelo estava diferente, e Sehun contemplaria sua obra orgulhosamente, se não estivesse muito privado de sono demais para deixar Junmyeon escapar do seu mau humor.

— E aí, _papai_ , quer explicar por que a gente se atrasou? — Ele disparou para o marido, ao que Junmyeon sorriu, apologeticamente. Os olhinhos de Doyoung se arregalaram adoravelmente, a boca formando um “o” quando ele assimilou a aparência do pai.

— Papai! Seu cabelo! — O menino apontou para a cabeça de Junmyeon, onde as mechas castanho-claras se misturavam a fios levemente mais iluminados, não exatamente loiro nem castanho, mas algo entre os dois tons. Sehun diria que alcançaram o objetivo de dar um upgrade na aparência de Junmyeon, sem que ele perdesse sua identidade.

— Sim, fofinho. Você gostou? — Junmyeon perguntou, correndo os dedos pelo próprio cabelo. Doyoung assentiu vigorosamente e esticou as mãozinhas para tocar os fios do pai.

— Ficou bonito, papai! — Doyoung sorriu, mostrando as janelinhas. — Papai, papai, _puquê_ não faz também? — O garoto se virou para Sehun, que ainda encarava o nada enquanto bebericava seu café.

— Eu?— Ele bocejou, piscando para o filho. — Não, Dodo. Só o outro papai. Meu cabelo não é bonito assim? Você não gosta? 

— Gosto… mas de outra cor ia ficar mais legal— Doyoung argumentou para convencer Sehun. — Papai! Pinta de branco pra combinar com seu cabelo branco!

— O quê? — Sehun retrucou, pego de surpresa com a fala do filho. Junmyeon riu alto, tossindo quando se engasgou com o café

— Eu não tenho cabelo branco, Doyoung. Não minta, é feio — Sehun repreendeu o filho e olhou feio para o marido. O pequeno arregalou os olhinhos e pulou na cadeira. 

— É _vedade_ , papai! Quando a gente faz cavalinho, dá pra ver! Bem aqui — O menino cravou o dedinho no topo da própria cabeça para mostrar o lugar onde os supostos cabelos brancos de Sehun cresciam. — Papai! Quando o cabelo fica branco, é _puquê_ você tá velhinho?

Junmyeon gargalhou ainda mais, curvando-se de tanto rir quando Sehun empalideceu e passou a mão pelo cabelo. O rapaz foi salvo pelo som do interfone, que fez Doyoung saltar do banquinho e correr até a porta gritando pela tia Sejeong.

— Ora, ora… — Junmyeon provocou quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir. — Parece que o jogo virou, hein?

Sehun sacudiu a cabeça, em negação. — Ele tá mentindo. E-eu não tenho… Ei! — Ele protestou quando Junmyeon inclinou a cabeça dele e puxou um único fio prateado do meio das mechas pretas. 

— Não sei, não — O mais velho disse em tom vitorioso, segurando o fio de cabelo branco entre eles. — Acho que ele tá certo, _velhinho_ — Ele deu um beijo na bochecha do marido, rumando para a porta do apartamento. Sehun ficou parado no lugar por alguns segundos, ainda atônito e estupefato com a descoberta. Ele tocou de novo o próprio cabelo, engolindo em seco.

— Junmyeon? Onde você guardou aquela tinta rosa mesmo?

**Author's Note:**

> ¹gat: Chapéu tradicional coreano usado por homens, em conjunto com o hanbok.


End file.
